dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Zabrus Global Media television stations
This is an incomplete list of television stations owned by Zabrus Global Media. Notes *This list also needs all stations formerly owned by Zits International Stations (preferably listed under the "International Stations" section) Independent stations Some stations were affiliated with Qualis's MyTV, Polar Play, El Poi, Octagon and Mini MyTV, but on January 30, 2019, the stations became independent when the services were shut down. #WFXM-TV 33 Macon, Georgia #KWSB-TV 18 Jacksonville/Little Rock #KUBT-TV 31 Little Rock (programmed by KWSB-TV; formerly programmed by KIVO-TV until June 2012) #WKQV-TV 5 Pittsburgh #WYYS-TV 47 Daytona Beach/Orlando #WCBN-TV 57 Durham/Manchester/Nausha (the only C-Band affiliated station) #KIVO-TV 37 Little Rock/Pine Bluff #WAIA-TV 41 Cleveland Heights #WXID-TV 11 Detroit #WOHR-TV 45 South Britsol/Rochester #WFKY-TV 4 Toledo #WOWP-TV 16 Columbus #WVHS-TV 24 Rochester #WHZR-DT2 47.2 Scranton/Wilkes-Barre #WOHR-TV 45 South Bristol, NY #KMPL-TV 20 Benton, AR #WACI-TV 8 Atlanta, Georgia #WSDE 2 Chicago/Wheaton #KCEK-TV 45 Benton, AR #KCEZ-TV 53 Benton, AR #KCKO-TV 60 Hot Springs National Park #KMXG-TV 29 Benton, AR #KKFS-TV 55 Stockton, CA #WMUL New Dilemia, PA #KWAB-TV 22 Benton, AR #WTTW 11 New York City, NY (formerly owned by Qube Media Group) #WUKB-TV (formerly owned by RKO Television Stations) #KRBF-TV 35 Longview/Tyler #WWMY-TV 21 Memphis ZEBC affiliates #KSFC-TV #WNDX-TV #KKQT-TV #KVIK-TV #KVVX-TV The following used to be affiliates of SLN! Television before its rebranding to Marvel HQ in 2019. #KFUF-TV Chicago, IL #KCJS-TV Sacramento, CA #W21SL Memphis, TN #WAPB Miami, FL #WDIG-TV Long Island, NY #WMTM Buffalo, NY #KXAU-TV 63 Amarillo, TX #WXUP-TV Detroit, MI #KFSN-TV Seattle, WA MyNetworkTV affiliates #KIVO-TV 37 Little Rock/Pine Bluff #WBM-TV 59 Bangor, Maine (shares affiliation with The CW) #KGLO-DT 12 Los Angeles (shares affiliation with SLN! Television) RKO Network affiliates These affiliates were formerly owned by RKO Television Stations, one of the predecessors for Zabrus Global Media. #KRKO-TV #KWEB-TV #KDIG #KEEE-TV #KGOA #KRKD-TV #KWSA #WKDA-TV #WGOA #WNSA #WKKK-TV #WRKO-TV #WRKM-TV #WANI-TV - managed and operated by Zabrus, owned by Hearst Corporation #WCAS-TV #WHLC-TV #WRKL-TV #WUUU-TV #WTTE-TV #WDOG-TV #WRSP-TV #WRKF-TV #WRKG-TV #WRDM-TV #WRAS-TV #WRVI-TV #WRKS-TV #WRPR-TV #WLCR-TV #KVCR-TV #KRKB #WRMI-TV #WRHA-TV #KLIR-TV #WEAT-TV #WRKB #WRKB-TV #WRKD-TV #WRKG-TV #WRKL-TV #WRKP-TV DirecTV, FOX, Dish Network & AT&T U-Verse affiliates On January 30, 2019, all of the DirecTV affiliated stations with WTAE-TV and WRTJ-TV were bought out by Hyper Holdings. Since the closure of AT&T U-Verse, the affiliates were moved to Dish Network. Later on, all Zabrus-owned affiliates of Dish Network, and FOX were also bought out by Hyper Holdings, this time through Hyper Television Group. CBS affiliates #WGFC-TV #WCTC-TV These affiliates were formerly owned by Qube Media Group, one of the predecessors for Zabrus Global Media. #KNTX 4 Dallas-Fort Worth, TX #KSDS-TV 7 Houston, TX #KNOW Sacramento, CA These affiliates were formerly owned by RKO Television Stations, one of the predecessors for Zabrus Global Media. #WJSZ-TV #WZAS-TV RTS NewsChannel affiliates #New York NewsChannel #Los Angeles NewsChannel #Miami NewsChannel #Washington News Channel NBC affiliates This affiliate was formerly owned by Qube Media Group, one of the predecessors for Zabrus Global Media. #KGHM-TV 11 Little Rock-Pine Bluff, AR This affiliate were formerly owned by RKO Television Stations, one of the predecessors for Zabrus Global Media. #WHAT-TV RKO Latino affiliates These affiliates were formerly owned by RKO Television Stations, one of the predecessors for Zabrus Global Media. #KRLT-TV #WRLT-TV #WEAX-TV #KDNX-TV - part-time CubenRocks Channel affiliates These affiliates were formerly owned by CubenRocks Owned Stations, one of the predecessors for Zabrus Global Media. #WCBR-TV 12 - New York, NY #KCBR-TV 12 - Santa Catalina Island/Los Angeles, CA #KFWD-TV 10 - Fort Worth-Dallas, TX #KSAN-TV 38 - San Diego, CA #WHKI-TV 18 - New Orleans, LA #KLCA-TV 6- Lake Charles, LA #WPAA-TV 3 - Buffalo, NY #KASF-TV 11 - Austin, TX #KSSM-TV 2 - Sacramento-Stockton-Modesto, CA #WKEC-TV 3, Columbus, OH #WCN-TV 25 - Atlanta, GA Firey Network affiliates #WTVU-TV 24 - Newtown, CT/New York, NY #KSBK-TV 24 - Malibu/Los Angeles, CA #WJFN 33 - Chicago, IL #WWM 6 - Kenosha/Milwaukee #WTWN 6 - Minneapolis/St. Paul, MN Other affiliates #KRRR-TV Sacramento, CA - Unimas #KXTY 76 Sacramento, CA - ABC #WDIA-TV - ABC #KXTX-TV 38 Chicago - Ion Television #WITV-TV New York - ITV #KITV-TV Los Angeles - ITV #WTUNG-TV - Hyper Network #KIH-TV - ABC International stations Canada CHINQ-TV and CHAD-DT are two of the three Canadian television stations owned and operated, inherited from Laserium Television Stations Group who acquired them in mid-2010s. You can see CHAD-DT's other logos here. The other station out of the three is CHSB-TV in Toronto, affiliated with SLN! Television. Latin America and the Caribbean Africa Europe #XPRM Palermo #XFRZ PBS 27, Florence #XLIV-TV NBC-12, Rome #XTVM-TV CBS-5, Milan #XTRN-TV ABC-7, Turin #XNPL-TV Fox-15, Naples #RKO Network 6 Oxfordshire #RKO Network 10 London #RKO Network 11 Glasgow Asia/Pacific Covers Australia and Oceania. Atlantic Ocean Covers islands in the Atlantic Ocean, the British Isles and the Mediterranean. Pacific Ocean Covers islands in the Pacific and Indian Oceans. Other former RTS assets Unsorted stations #KITN-DT, KPEN-TV and KONP-TV #EOWF-TV #ORFJ-TV #KHBS and KHOG-TV # KYVI-TV # KQKE # KEXZ # KTTF (formerly owned by XPK Media) # WJTJ 50 ??? # KONE-TV Category:Lists